Aletheia
by Dalkiel
Summary: Aletheia, los últimos enemigos y el Espejo de la Verdad


Aún me pregunto por qué no había subido este minific a fanfiction. Lleva escrito mucho tiempo. Muchísimo. ¿4 años quizá?

Sea como sea, es cortito y guarda mucho sentimiento. Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

¡Comentarios, sobre todo si son constructivos, son bien recibidos!

¡Abrazos!

* * *

**Aletheia**

El negro y la desesperación parecían aglomerarse en torno a aquel lugar en que nada brillaba. Apenas había más que un emblema circular con el grabado astrológico de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones sagradas, y su dibujo hacía las veces de suelo, sobre el que un joven de altura media, quejumbroso, hacía lo posible por no dejarse llevar por sus circunstancias.

El ulular de la oscuridad parecía tan poco sutil como el de un gran reactor, y eso molestaba a Seiya, que con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, trataba de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Una sombra disforme sobre el dibujo de Pegaso, y tan cercana al muchacho que apenas le daba un margen para responder, no hacía más que proferir preguntas complicadas incluso para el que mejor se conociese.  
-¿Y por qué has tomado ese camino? –el rugido constante de aquel lugar parecía ordenarse para dar aquellas cuestiones con voz temible. Sin duda, su ejecutor sombrío era susceptible de haber nacido del érebo.  
-Por Atenea... –dijo Seiya algo hipocondríaco.  
-Entonces no comprendo por lo que has venido a mí. Si tan claro lo tienes, es absurdo que acudas a este lugar.  
-Atenea es la diosa de la Tierra, y sin ella, todo se habría acabado para la humanidad hace mucho tiempo.  
-Y para ti, ¿todo ha acabado? ¿No piensas que por ella corres ese desafortunado destino?

De la inscrita constelación de Pegaso, grabada en el piso, surgió la armadura del mismo signo, como advenida de ninguna parte.  
-Eras Pegaso, caballero de bronce al servicio de los dioses.  
-Lo soy.  
-Y acabaste matándoles –matizó el demonio inquisidor.  
-No soy un desgraciado. Soy feliz luchando por Atenea y por mis amigos –La mirada del joven parecía ausente de brillo.  
-¿No querrás decir "era feliz"?

La vestimenta resplandeció como en días pasados, vibrando con atisbos de hostilidad en su cosmos. Seiya, nervioso, alzó la mirada para contemplar el color gris que danzaba de ella.  
-Mis hermanos, mi armadura... Sin ellos yo... Nada tendría sentido en este mundo.  
-Luego no luchas por Atenea, sino por este tu mundo. ¿Por qué no te cuestionaste más a fondo en su momento?  
-¿Y... quién eres tú? –preguntó el santo a la sombra.  
-Lo sabes muy bien, pero todavía no eres capaz de responder a tus lamentos. Sólo hay un camino posible; una respuesta ante esa tu maldición, caballero de los mil nombres.

Del emblema del suelo, doce cadenas, nacidas cada una de los signos del zodiaco, se introdujeron en el cuerpo de Seiya ignorando toda resistencia que debería ser opuesta por su carne. No hubo sangre, mas el caballero se sintió sellado en lo más íntimo; una especie de sueño del que no le sería posible despertar.  
-¿Cuál es ese camino, Pegaso?

De golpe, como una película y acompañada de los estrepitosos vaivenes de una sirena muy molesta, Pegaso vio los capítulos se su vida a ritmo fugaz. Su nacimiento, lo insulso de su infancia, los amigos conocidos, una tragedia, la soledad en Grecia, quien le marcó el camino por el que se hizo quien era, el regreso a Japón para encontrar a su hermana perdida, el torneo de la fundación Grad, las luchas contra Ikki, los caballeros de plata, los santos dorados, en Asgard, el fondo del océano; contra los espectros, liderados por el mismísimo dios de los muertos, la rebelión de los dioses y su último enfrentamiento: Apolo.

Tras recuperar la conciencia de sí, el joven no pudo proseguir con aquella retahíla de recuerdos. Ni aun usando su imaginación para crear falsas imágenes de su vida feliz con Saori, Seika, o sus amigos, quedó satisfecho: algo faltaba; había obviado algo.  
-La respuesta está en Aletheia –y todo se desvaneció en una combinación de oscuridad y luz.

Cuando Seiya abrió los ojos, se encontró zarandeado por un joven de cabellos verdosos, quien no dejaba de repetir su nombre con terror. Pegaso se encontró desubicado unos momentos, pues no sabía qué hacía en aquel lugar, de cielo estrellado y ruinosas construcciones griegas.  
-¿Dónde... –sus ojos fueron a parar a las puertas de un templo, en las que sus hermanos Hyoga y Shiryu andaban combatiendo a un guerrero de completa armadura de tonos ébano.

El santo de Dragón se agarró el brazo derecho concentrando en él su cosmoenergía. Con el ceño fruncido, pudo ejecutar la que fuera su más famosa técnica: el Dragón Ascendente.

La masa de energía que salió de su diestra adquirió la forma de un dragón verdoso, que voló hasta el cielo arrastrando a su oponente. El enemigo de tenebrosa apariencia giró en el aire para caer en pie y sin inmutarse.  
-¡Sable de la Muerte! –gritó enfurecido.  
-¡Cuidado, Shiryu! –Cisne trató de advertir a su compañero, quien pudo esquivar el corte espectral por muy poco. Cuando el peligro pasó, todos pudieron ver el surco que había dejado en la piedra del piso, tan recto y largo que sus consecuencias en alguien vivo habrían sido mortales.  
-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó Seiya a Shun, que le envolvía con sus brazos para ayudarle a incorporarse.  
-No lo sé. Responde al nombre de Oblivio de Mors.  
-¿Y por quién lucha? ¿Por qué estamos luchando nosotros?

Hyoga alzó sus brazos entrelazando los dedos. Con ambas extremidades sobre la cabeza, conjuró el poder que su maestro le enseñó en la batalla del Santuario.  
-¡Ejecución de la Aurora!

Un vector de luz helada recorrió la distancia que separaba a Hyoga de Oblivio. Su velocidad fue tal que tras congelar el hombro enemigo, le seccionó el brazo ignorando la protección de su armadura.

El guardián de Mors reaccionó con violencia tras apartarse de la rectilínea trayectoria del conjuro. Tras saltar, aglomeró todo su cosmos en la mano izquierda. Impulsándose en el aire, Oblivio saltó endemoniado para apuñalar el corazón de Hyoga, logrando éxito en su acción desesperada.  
-Ya eres mío –dijo con malicia-. Ahora sabrás por lo que me llaman así. ¡Oración del Olvido!

Un despliegue de luces resplandeció desde la deteriorada coraza pálida de Cisne. Tras la lluvia eléctrica desencadenada por el mágico Mors, una sarta de explosiones se sucedió destrozando todo a su paso. Poco a poco, la debacle fue yendo a menos hasta que no quedó nada en el epicentro de su percusor.  
-¿Hyoga? –dijo Dragón extrañado. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Oblivio?

Shun caminó ayudando a Seiya hasta llegar a donde su compañero estaba. En los escalones del frío templo ante el que habían peleado, Andrómeda negó con la cabeza.  
-Ha desaparecido, Shiryu.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Desaparecido... –pensó Pegaso justo antes de recuperarse de su anterior shock-. Debemos continuar –añadió interrumpiendo a sus amigos.  
-¿Continuar a dónde? –increpó el santo de Dragón.  
-¿Acaso no estamos luchando por algo?  
-Siempre luchamos por algo, pero las muertes son ineludibles.

Andrómeda, tras su breve intervención, corrió adentrándose en la penumbra de aquel templo misterioso.  
-¿No nos habías pedido tú que luchásemos? –Shiryu imitó a su camarada sin esperar respuesta alguna. Tras pensar Seiya en el poco sentido de sus acciones, siguió a sus hermanos.  
-A nadie le importa. No podré saber si ese era su deseo o no...

Avanzaron juntos los santos en un inusual despliegue de habitaciones clónicas, tras cuyas salidas no había sino otra estancia igual. Pasados muchos minutos de silencio y carrera, arribaron a un pasillo ascendente desde el cuál una alfombra roja se extendía hasta detrás de una enorme puerta de madera vieja con grabados artísticos de hombres y mujeres en la cotidianeidad de la vida.

A causa del inusitado peso de las hojas de la gran puerta, los tres caballeros tuvieron que empujar una sola de ellas, que se arqueó hasta chocar con la pared tras de sí.  
-¿Hay alguien en ese trono? –susurró Shun.  
-Avancemos.

Caminando por el centro de la estancia, a cuyos laterales no había más que columnas jónicas iluminadas por antorchas, cada vez se fue viendo mejor la figura femenina que aguardaba sentada al fondo, sobre un trono de oro macizo.

Cuando llegaron casi a estar ante ella, el porte divino en su cosmos les alertó de quién se trataba: Atenea. A pesar de todo, la decepción en Seiya fue patente, pues no se topó con aquella dulce adolescente de mejillas rosadas y cabello lacio y largo, sino con una mujer de facciones firmes y curvas tersas y maduras, rostro serio y cortos rizos castaños.  
-Al fin habéis llegado –profirió la diosa sin caer tan siquiera en la ausencia de Cisne. Shun y Shiryu se arrodillaron ante ella, dejando en evidencia el asombro del santo de Pegaso-. ¿Qué ocurre, Seiya?  
-¿Usted es... Atenea?  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me esperabas? ¿En vez de Atenea esperabas encontrar aquí sentada a Saori Kido? –Seiya enmudeció. El aspecto frío y majestuoso de aquella mujer le intimidaba. ¿Habría servido a Atenea de no haber tenido el aspecto de la dulce nieta de Mitsumasa?  
-Yo... sólo esperaba ver a su reencarnación –finalmente, hincó su rodilla en el suelo reverenciando a la diosa.  
-Escucha, Seiya, me has servido fielmente todos estos años, y por eso, ahora debo iluminarte. Soy la única que puede hacerlo en este tu mundo.  
-¿Mi mundo? –el joven se extrañó, aunque no se sorprendió.

Divina Atenea extendió la mano. Sobre ella, un triángulo dorado comenzó a absorber la luz del templo en que estaban, al igual que las formas de Shun y Shiryu. Como si hubiera sido un lienzo hiperrealista, acabó siendo devorado por el espeluznante cosmos de la diosa, que trascendió el significado dado de séptimo sentido convirtiendo todo el entorno del caballero de Pegaso en lo que realmente existía en aquel lugar: una ciudad en ruinas y abandonada en cuyo centro una torre colosal se erigía hasta apuñalar el cielo, ausente de estrellas y embadurnado en un manto homogéneamente oscuro.  
-Seiya, al ser mi cosmos tan extenso, no puedo estar en ti demasiado tiempo. Sólo puedo decirte que estás solo ahora. Todos han muerto, y tu camino espera en Aletheia.

Seiya quedó paralizado ante tal revelación, que si bien podía haber denostado, comprendió palabra por palabra. La revelación de Atenea le hizo recordar que todo cuanto había vivido tras levantar la mano a Apolo no había sido más que un sueño profundo, quizá a causa del sello de Hades, no quebrado aun a pesar del milagro de su lucha contra Touma.  
-Ellos ya han encontrado su camino –añadió la diosa-. Sus pasos les hubiesen llevado al triunfo de sus deseos, pero la destrucción del inframundo les ha arrastrado a un lugar distinto: lo que implica la muerte en estos tiempos; caer a la nada eterna. ¿Recuerdas ahora tu sueño?  
-Yo... Atenea... –Seiya dio una larga zancada hacia aquella mujer, mas a pesar de querer abrazarla, no pudo. Ahora se encontraba solo, arrojado a un mundo en el que no había nada, tras haber despertado del gran teatro de su fantasía: un mundo creado para paliar el dolor de la ausencia de sus seres más queridos, el único y egoísta motivo de su lucha.

El joven entendió el alcance del cosmos de un dios, pero se sintió orgulloso por las luchas libradas. Quizá de haber hecho caso a Saori y no ser tan imprudente habrían tenido alguna oportunidad, pero fue él quien lo arruinó todo con el acto jactancioso que le llevó a rasgar la mejilla de Apolo.

Un grito de impotencia quebró el silencio de la ruinosa urbe. Seiya cayó al suelo de rodillas siendo consciente de cómo había asesinado a sus camaradas y familia con su precipitación. Él había sido el causante de todos los males de aquel mundo al que no podría ir nunca más: los verdaderos motivos de su deseo de luchar habían desaparecido.

Haciendo acopio de sus últimas energías, el muchacho levantó entre sollozos y lágrimas. Al fin y al cabo, por mucho que gritase, nada tenía sentido si no podía ser escuchado. Mirando al horizonte, donde aquella torre descomunal parecía burlarse de él con su inexpugnable aspecto, el caballero sospechó de aquella palabra: "Aletheia".  
-¿La verdad? ¿Acaso la verdad me puede salvar?

Con pasos torpes, el caballero se adentró en las angostas y estrechas calles de la ciudad olvidada. El gris de los muros, el blanco de las losas del suelo, tantas columnas y todo tan igual... Pegaso se sintió enfermo; si las palabras de Atenea eran ciertas y eso era lo que realmente había en su corazón, ¿por qué tantas luchas? ¿Para qué? ¡Nada tenía sentido ahora que había sido abandonado!  
-¿Matando a Oblivio de Mors has comprendido el significado de su ser? –cuestionó alguien cercano.  
-¿Quién eres? –Seiya se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a un hombre de cara borrosa y armadura escarlata con diseño agresivo y punzante.  
-Esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti. Me pregunto si no me responderías con mi nombre, Nemo de Nihil.

Tras cerrar el puño, Pegaso trató de agredir al recién surgido. Su puño atravesó el cuerpo del guerrero, pero no le hirió: era un espectro con apariencia humana.  
-No me ataques. He venido aquí gracias a tu diosa, pero no recuerdo mi papel –El espectro rascó su cabeza-. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Dónde está Ego, mi fiel compañero? –Nada más señalar a la torre, desapareció.  
-¿Nemo de Nihil? ¡¿Pero quién soy yo? –Seiya frunció el ceño. Se sentía tan engañado que no podía creer que toda su desgracia se debiera a un error de vanidad.

Pegaso Caminó durante casi una hora. Al fin, llegó a la base de la torre megista. Su colosal altura le hizo sentir vértigo al alzar la cabeza, pero sin flaquear más porque no le quedaba ya voluntad para ello, simplemente caminó a su interior, donde había casi tan poca luz como en una noche de luna nueva. Aunque buscó, no vio unas escaleras ni modo alguno de llegar hasta la cúspide, donde presumiblemente hallaría la verdad. Herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, el joven se dejó caer de boca al suelo.

Un temblor repentino hizo vibrar el piso de la torre, que se comenzó a mover como un elevador hasta el cielo a velocidad vertiginosa. A cada metro ascendido, la plataforma oscurecía más y más, hasta hacerse negra en su totalidad, momento en el que la forma astral de las constelaciones comenzó a brillar un poquito y resplandecer justo cuando llegó a la cima de la estructura.  
-Al fin has llegado, Pegaso –dijo la misma sombra que le habló momentos antes del combate con Oblivio-. ¡Levántate!

De nuevo estaba en la nada, aquel frío lugar oscuro donde el ulular de la desesperación le taladraba los tímpanos a la vez que se ponía en pie. El emblema que hacía las veces de suelo palpitaba. De cada constelación excepto la de Pegaso surgieron ataúdes envueltos en crisálidas de oscuridad. Tras quebrarlas, éstos se movieron como manipulados por un titiritero que los dispuso en círculo alrededor de Seiya. Todos se abrieron a la par revelando los cuerpos interfectos de cuanto caballero hubiese conocido en vida. Aun muertos, éstos abrieron los ojos y los postraron sobre él.

Los caballeros de bronce, los de plata, los de oro, sus hermanos... todos estaban expectantes en el que sería el combate de Seiya por su verdad, su camino o su sueño.  
-¡Bienvenido a Aletheia! –gritó alguien desde el cúmulo sombrío que había estado desde el principio sobre la constelación de Pegaso. Si bien con anterioridad apareció de él la armadura del caballero, ahora, al quebrarse, no surgió otra cosa que un espejo ovalado de base de madera vieja.  
-¿Qué? –dijo Seiya mirando su reflejo-. Así que yo era el que entonces...  
-Así es. Ahora ya estás preparado para acudir a mí, tu propio yo. La respuesta a tu pregunta es Deus de Omnia, dios de este mundo, tu sueño en tu estado comatoso.

En un arrebato de ira, el joven, odiándose, comenzó a golpear el espejo con toda su fuerza. Tras varios puñetazos, logró resquebrajar el espejo. Su mano comenzó a sangrar con escándalo. ¿Desde hace cuánto no llevaba su armadura?  
-Comprendo lo que sientes, pero es normal que no puedas reventar este espejo. Si lo haces, te habrás asesinado. Sospecho que era lo que querías hacer desde el principio, pues un ser que ha provocado las muertes de todos sus seres queridos debe sentirse un miserable.  
-¡Lo sabías! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que había sido yo? –exclamó Seiya enfadado.  
-Porque no lo habrías creído. Incluso decías que luchabas para defender la Tierra. Quien se miente a sí mismo no creerá nada de lo que le digan, por muy cierto que sea. Sin la ayuda de Atenea no habrías llegado hasta aquí porque eres frágil; eres un deshecho de la caballería maldito por los dioses y condenado a reproducir el mismo error una y otra vez: existir.  
-¡Te odio!  
-Te odias. La mirada de todos los caballeros a los que obligaste a morir se ciernen sobre ti. Eres un asesino inmisericorde, Seiya. Eres la voz de un ejecutor sanguinario que no parará hasta erradicarse a sí mismo.  
-¿Pero acaso yo no luché e hice un bien a todos aunque fuera egoísta?  
-Siempre estuviste manchado por la mácula de querer encontrar a tu hermana. La vida de Shiryu, que salvaste con tus propias manos, no te importaba más que el valor que le dabas a ese concepto tan volátil de amistad, relegado sin duda ante el amor de Saori, por la que vendiste a tus amigos cuando te pidió que te quitaras la vida. Definitivamente, esa concepción que tienes de las cosas –alegó-. no implica un bien para nadie.  
-Pero...  
-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no buscabas tu verdad? ¡Dímela, Seiya! ¡Dímela! ¿O necesitas que además te diga que ni tan siquiera tienes una personalidad?  
-¡¿Cómo? –espetó Seiya poco más que espantado.  
-Hades. Allá en la época mitológica te maldijo para que te reencarnases una vez tras otra en el portador de Pegaso, anulando así su verdadero ser. ¡No eres más que una copia del Legendario que opaca tu verdadero ser! Y así lo fue cada vez que alguien vistió Pegaso.  
-¡Cállate! –Seiya sintió asco hacia su persona. Era cierto que hasta que no vistió su armadura, él era de otra forma.  
-Para colmo, Hades ganó volviéndote a sellar en la última guerra santa. ¡Y muy estúpido de ti, que no viste el fracaso, retaste a otro dios! ¿Sabes que Apolo es peor que Hades? ¡Apolo es indiferente ante ti! Directamente Apolo ha sentenciado que desaparezcas.  
-Pero yo soy mortal. En algún momento voy a morir... –los ojos de Seiya brillaron.  
-No se trata de la muerte. Si bien es cierto que ya no hay un infierno, Apolo ha dictaminado que se te erradique, ¿y quién mejor para hacerlo que tú? Ahora sólo tienes un deseo, que a su vez ha nacido de tu gran error enfrentando a Apolo y matando a todos tus amigos y seres queridos. ¿Comprendes?

Seiya abrió los ojos y tembló como nunca antes. Allá, desnudo ante el dios del sol, recordó que éste había pronunciado una espeluznante sentencia: "desaparece, humano".  
-Ese maldito Apolo... –dijo mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por la mejilla.  
-¿Comprendes ahora el alcance de tu imprudencia? ¿Sientes todo el pesar de tu grave error? Apolo te ha negado la existencia y el sentido y te ha encerrado en un sueño hasta la hora de tu muerte. Estás en coma, al igual que te sucedió con Hades, mas el sello de este dios no te conduce a perder el cosmos, sino a un lugar aún peor.

El joven no pudo sentir odio hacia nadie, ni tan solo aprecio hacia su ser. No recordó con amor o cariño a sus seres queridos. Seiya vio el destino al que le había mandado el dios del Sol, y ahora, despojado de su sueño fantástico en el que todavía podía sentir sin indiferencia, ya no le quedaba nada. Apolo había dictaminado la vacuidad en él hasta la hora de su muerte, en la que se entregaría a la nada de la no existencia.  
-¿Y qué es mejor? ¿Vivo o muero? –preguntó Pegaso con poco interés. Para vivir y no sentir o soñar engañado, cosa que ahora aceptando la verdad ya le parecía imposible, quizá fuera mejor acabar con todo...

Seiya era consciente de las implicaciones que tendría quebrar el espejo que ante él tenía, así que cerró su puño, que sangraba herido por los anteriores golpes, y aglomeró su cosmos en él por última vez.  
-Ya da igual... –se dijo propinando un golpe que pulverizó el cristal en miles de pedazos.


End file.
